


Unconventional

by Fudgyokra



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Bickering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid's stoic cover broke away to a childish look of befuddlement. The weapon glanced over his shoulder, taking Kid off guard again by flashing him a grin. "You are something else. You really are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually seen more than one episode of Soul Eater, lol. I wrote this for my little sister.

Death the Kid's first day at Death Weapon Meister Academy was far from conventional. Of course, this was fitting, considering the DWMA wasn't considered conventional, by any means. The school wasn't because the founder wasn't, and because the founder was Kid's father, that made Kid rather unconventional himself.

Soul Evans happened to be the first academy student to witness Kid's aforementioned unconventional entry, as he stood before the school, glaring him down.

Kid looked remarkably unruffled, standing there with his weapons, Liz and Patti, flanking him. His large golden-hued eyes bore directly into Soul's red ones, as if  _wanting_ a challenge; Soul would even go so far as saying Kid  _expected_ it - invited it, even.

The Evans boy appeared far less apathetic, his fists clenched at his sides, eyes ablaze.

There would be blood. This, both boys knew. Thus brought about the main reason behind the oddities of Death the Kid's first day at the academy.

The spat was brief (Kid expected no less), and ultimately ended with Soul and his companion, Black Star, face-down on the concrete. If outward appearances accounted for anything, Kid at least had been hit - the proof was a thin slice on his forehead, which was now leaking a healthy stream of blood down his face.

Yet, even after the fight concluded, there was something stopping the reaper from retreating inside, even after Liz, Patti, and Black Star had. Said "something" was still standing directly before him, holding Kid in place with his gaze.

"You're Lord Death's son," Soul said blankly, his eyes raking over Kid's form in a way that made the reaper bristle.

"Who else would I be?" he replied coolly, eyes narrowing ever-so-slightly.

"If I answered that, Lord Death would strike me down where I stand."

For reasons unfathomable, the comment stung, though Kid would rather choke on his own blood (which, for the record, he'd already done today) than admit that to anyone. "Well, excuse me for not accomodating your ideas of perfection." Kid crossed his arms.

Then, to his surprise, Soul laughed. He flat-out tossed his head back and  _laughed_. At him! At Lord Death's  _son_!

Chagrin flooded to the shinigami's cheeks. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"At you," Soul replied easily, once he'd come back down to Earth.

"There is absolutely nothing funny about me."

"There is." Soul snort-laughed, a smirk growing on his face. Something about the expression chilled Kid, but he chose to ignore it.

"And what," the latter began airily, trying to rebuild the sense of pride he'd lost through this encounter, "may I ask, is that?"

Soul's smirk reduced in caliber until it became a soft smile. "You thought I meant something bad when I said Lord Death would strike me down for my thoughts of you. That's funny."

Kid's stoic cover broke away to a childish look of befuddlement.

Soul was silent a moment before he snort-laughed again, turning away from the other boy. "Naw, he'd strike me down for being so...so..."

"So, what?" Kid demanded, subconsciously taking a step toward him.

"So forward." The weapon glanced over his shoulder, taking Kid off guard again by flashing him a grin. "You are something else. You really are."

"J-just  _what_ do you mean by that?" Kid attempted to sound indignant, but came off more flustered.

"I mean exactly what you think I mean." With that, Soul shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking toward the front steps of the building.

Kid blushed, which he hated doing for two main reasons: Because it made him feel weak, and because the blood rushed to his cheeks so unevenly! His face always looked a little blotchy and so, so stupid...

His thoughts were shattered by Soul's light humming from the top stair. After a moment of hesitance, he spoke in a nonchalant tone. "You're cute when you blush."

Before Kid could finish sputtering and come up with a response, Soul was gone.

Unconventional. That was the best way to describe Soul Evans. Of that fact, Kid was now very aware. It took a while, but, eventually, the shinigami mustered the courage to smile. "Unconventional," he mused aloud. "Not a bad way to start off the school year."

 


End file.
